Notícia:Modificações Recentes (28 de Março de 2011)
As seguintes correções e ajustes foram implementados no jogo. Se você por acaso encontrar outros erros no jogo, favor usar o sistema de relatório de erros. (A partir da página principal de RuneScape, clique em Ajuda -> Enviar um relatório de erro). Gráficos *Will no Depósito de Madeira teve suas animações atualizadas. *A morte do pisador não faz mais com que o muro atrás dele levante. *Não é mais possível ativar as animações do zunidor e do escudo ogival de dragão ao mesmo tempo. *Algumas animações de piratas foram atualizadas. *A animação da capa de habilidade de Rouba não faz mais com que ela fique grudando no jogador. *Uma parte do terreno nas Colinas Feldip foi nivelada para evitar que os sapos ficassem sumindo. *Alguns problemas de oscilação numa sequência de sonho em O mentor do mundo dos sonhos foi consertada. *Jogadores não deslizarão mais quando estiver se transformando em uma pilha de ossos usando o broche de osso. *Um buraco em uma das grades perto dos magos negros em Varrock foi consertado. *Algumas vinhas no Atol dos Macacos agora podem ser vistas em todos os modos gráficos. *Silif em Faladore teve suas animações atualizadas. *Alguns problemas de oscilação no templo duende durante A terra dos duendes foram consertados. *Algumas tábuas misteriosas flutuando na loja de pesca em Porto Sarim foram removidas. *Os suportes da ponte de Miscelânea não entram mais em conflito com a água. *As animações de Radimus Erkle foram consertadas. *O poste da barbearia em Faladore não fica mais iniciando e parando ao acaso. *Usar água benta enquanto se está vestindo uma capa de Ardonha não faz mais com que um espinho apareça. *Algumas gramas flutuantes no Atol dos Macacos foram removidas. *Pernas primais não ficam mais esticando quando usadas por um personagem masculino. *Problemas de oscilação acerca da caverna da águia congelada foram consertados. *Problemas de oscilação com um tapete na área do campo germinado foram consertados. *Fazer flechas com troncos mágicos agora tem aparência consistente de tronco mágico. *Uma nova animação foi adicionada para quando se está derrubando líquido explosivo. *Uma cerca perto da Guilda dos Pescadores não faz mais com que as coisas desapareçam atrás dela. *Um carpete no palácio de Miscelânea teve seus problemas com a sombra grudando consertados. *A animação das túnicas cerimoniais antigas agora esconde as armas quando acionada. *A animação do chute de Toban na missão A Torre de Vigia foi consertada. *Uma parede de lanças no acampamento de Tyras foi atualizada. *O pé do marinheiro não fica mais grudando na prancha em Porto Sarim. *O chão agora renderiza corretamente através do telhado na Aldeia bárbara. *Uma telha branca no deserto foi consertada. *O pé dos jogadores não afunda mais nos arredores da decoração na área do Templo de Senntisten. Áudio *A música "Na Pista Certa" não é mais desbloqueada durante uma parte de A Receita do Desastre. *Os efeitos sonoros de quando se aumenta de nível foram melhorados. *A dica para se desbloquear a música "Subcorrente" não se refere mais ao Punho de Guthix. *Mais alguns gnomos tiveram seus efeitos sonoros atualizados para os efeitos sonoros dos novos gnomos. *Alguns efeitos sonoros novos foram adicionados ao boss Demônio do gelo em Kalaboss. Missões e Tarefas *Jogadores agora só podem ganhar uma chave do depósito de armas em O escudo de Arrav. *Um livro em Fazendo história foi atualizado para refletir mais algumas missões recentes. Diversos *A opção de clicar com o botão direito do mouse "Viajar" no vendedor de tapestes mágicos. *Zahur em Nardah agora vai decantar poções juju. *Agora é possível descarregar todos os escudos broodoo, parecido com máscaras pretas. *Agora é possível Moer-X quando se está moendo runas de lama. *A opção de se clicar com o botão direito do mouse no leprechaun da ferramenta na área do Habitat de Herbologia foi atualizada para dar duas opções de troca separadas. *A taxa de talismãs deixados para trás por cães infernais e lagostas de rocha foi revertida. *Os avisos de animais de estimação famintos agora aparecem em vermelho na janela de bate-papo. *A palavra "Exibir no mapa" na interface da missão foi consertada. *O guia de avanço da habilidade de Metalurgia agora tem a opção "Marcos" novamente. *A typo on a warrior statue in the Artisan’s workshop has been fixed. *As torres de Ataque Bárbaro não ficam mais bloqueando o jogador. *A recompensa de cajados de batalha para as tarefas de Varrock não se referem mais a Zaff. *Os atalhos de Trolópolis agora indicam o nível correto de Agilidade requerido para se passar. *Sr. Muquirana agora tem a opção "Coletar" igual a todos os outros banqueiros. *O nível de combate do terror esquelético agora diminui quando necessário. *Mais alguns gnomos tiveram seus efeitos sonoros atualizados para os efeitos sonoros dos novos gnomos. *A opção do status do globo de Evocação "Interagir" agora funciona corretamente para gatos. *Um canteiro de Agricultura em Miscelânea agora reinicia corretamente. *"Nada interessante acontece" agora aparece quando se está usando objetos aleatórios em runas. *Caixas de ferramentas de Dungeon foram removidas do Mercado Geral. *A tenda fotográfica de Dungeon não fic mais dizendo que precisa de uma barra de novita no guia de avanço de habilidade. *Titãs de aço agora usarão seu ataque de Combate Corpo a Corpo com mais frequência em situações de PvP *Um ladrilho na toca da Fera corpórea não faz mais com que os jogadores fiquem invisíveis. *Os requisitos da armadura do Cavaleiro do Vácuo foram esclarecidos no guia de avanço de habilidade. *Familiares agora desencadeiam corretamente a fase de cristal de magnetita do pisador. *Não é mais possível interagir com familiares durante sequência de cenas. Categoria:Notícias Categoria:28 Categoria:Março Categoria:Notícias de 2011